


Run Away From The Dark

by octoxox



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 一个发生在2018年的故事
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Run Away From The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> co-creators：weibo @LouIsa呱呱  
> 写的乱七八糟的小短篇，最后面的地方简直可以说是瞎写……  
> 对Simon不太友好  
> 半现实  
> 幼儿园车

窗外下着淅沥沥的小雨，灰色的天空微微有一点发蓝，楼房、车辆、行人连同黑色的雨伞都好像融化在了雨里，变得模糊，像微醺的印象派画家画出来的水彩画。

是典型伦敦天气，Louis想。他挠了挠栗色头发，翻了个身，开始翻看手机上的消息。映入眼帘的是一条Simon Cowell发来的短信，“Louis，想再当一次评委吗？我在你家门口等你。”Louis笑了笑，只当成了又一个Simon的无理取闹、幼稚的玩笑。

没想到过了也就几个小时后，门外真响起了一阵敲门声。Louis缓慢的起身，开了门，除了Simon还有谁知道他家在哪？无理取闹和幼稚说对了，但是这个真的不是玩笑。

Simon说：“可以出发了吗？我接你去会议室和大家商讨一下。”因为这次的其中一个评委是Robbie，所以Louis同意了，反正在家呆着也没事干。于是他上了Simon的车。

Louis望着车窗外模糊的景色，思绪越飘越远，一直到了一年前的一场争吵：满地的玻璃碎片，受伤的手臂，滴在地上的鲜血，因惊慌失措而落荒而逃的卷发男孩……

回忆已经不再重要了，他现在已经有Eleanor，Harry也有了Camille，他们看起来都还算幸福（虽然除了他自己）。Louis甩甩头，不再去想这件事。  
-

2个星期后，一切准备完毕，Louis和其他评委在聚光灯的照耀下走向评委席。

一切像发生了一个世纪那么长，他被一个台阶绊倒了，笨拙的摔在地上。因为他的脚腕被扭伤了，所以他无法站起来。

观众席不断传来嘘声。他的脸刷的红了……

他被一双温暖的手扶起来。他虽然不认识那个人的，但是从手上的纹身、身高和麝香、蜂蜜和淡淡的烟草的味道上来看。这些是属于一个他再熟悉不过的人的。

Louis的心脏仿佛停止了跳动，他没有想到会以这种方式见到Harry。

Louis差点说出了一个词，一个在过去他常常在生活中说出词，一个在现在他经常在梦里说出的词——Harry。

可是这他妈是公共场合，几万人在看着呢。所以他们并不能做什么，一句安慰的话也不行。Louis只得任由观众们把带着面具的Harry当成一个热心的路人或者保镖。

他们还是渐行渐远了，最终，还是擦肩而过的路人。

几分钟后，Louis去包扎了一下伤脚，已经回到了评委席。一切恢复了正常，好像什么也没有发生一样。

前几个选手能力平庸，Simon留了几个人，剩下的就直接被他打发走了。

一个人的出现，让体育场被惊呼的声音填满，。那是一个已经在社交媒体上消失几个月的人，那是一个第二次参加X Factor的人。  
身着粉色西装和黑色紧身牛仔裤，脚踩切尔西靴，大名鼎鼎的Harry Styles走到了舞台正中间的X上。

Simon差点忘了合上自己因为惊讶而张开的嘴，他今天晚上就要联系那小子的经纪人，看看他到底要作什么妖。

可是现在，他只能干巴巴的挤出一句：

“What's your name？”

“My name is Harry Styles，I think you already know me.Boss～”Harry戏虐的说。

Simon只得说：“Why are you here again？”

Harry羞涩地说：“I'm here to sing a song to someone that I love，he is setting beside you now.”

Louis感觉自己快要窒息了，他勉强撑着桌子不让自己滑下椅子：“Me？”

Harry用灼热的绿眼睛望着他，缓缓的说：“Yes！”

他到底在想什么啊，他什么时候变得这么大胆了！！

“So…what will you sing？”

“Two Ghost，a song that I write for you.”

“Same lips red, same eyes blue，same white shirt, couple more tattoos，but it's not you and it's not me.Tastes so sweet……”

两只幽灵，在世间游荡。离彼此是那么远，远到都不敢和对方说话；又那么近，近到可以擦肩而过。但是这是Harry给自己写的歌吗，孤独让Louis变得越来越没有自信。红唇、蓝眼睛，是写给Taylor的吗，他真的不知道了。

“Louis！”Simon小声的提醒他“该你了！”  
Louis醒过神来：“emm…你唱的很好！”因为Simon正在瞪着他，所以他不敢说太多。  
Harry尴尬的站在台上，台下鸦雀无声。

Louis咬咬牙，直接拖着受伤的脚走上台，吻上了Harry的唇。

台下的观众开始尖叫，其他三个评委呆呆的看着他们。

霎时间，世界上仿佛只有他们两人，只有他和Harry，只有他朝思暮想的人。纯洁的吻，唾液相融，啃咬着，探进去的舌头，牙齿相撞，仿佛要把这一年缺失的吻全部补上。

Louis感受到了脸颊上的湿润，捧起Harry的脸，想确认他是否没事。  
Harry有两道明显的泪痕，眼睛发红，他轻轻地说：“I miss you so much！I almost can’t handle it”  
Louis把Harry的眼泪一点一点的亲掉，轻轻揉着Harry的后背，哄着他。  
“Baby，节目还在录制，我们一会儿见。”  
“I love you do you love me？”“Yeah”  
Louis在Harry嘴上啄了一下，放开了他。

现场一片混乱，充斥着尖叫、口哨声还有维持秩序的保安的喊声。

Simon大吼一声：“节目暂停，Louis你跟我走一趟！”  
-

进了后台，Simon揪着Louis领子，把他摔在墙上，吼道：“好好的一个节目被你毁了，早知道不请你这个混蛋了……”

他被打断了，因为有个人扇了他耳光。他一抬头，Harry正在怒视着他，像一头愤怒的小狮子。

“你最好离他远点。”Harry冷笑了一声，一把推开了Simon。  
“Louis你想和我回家吗？”Louis点了点头。

Harry走在后面，仿佛正在想些什么。Louis疑惑的问：“你不走吗？”  
Harry跑上前，犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地伸出手去牵住了Louis的手  
“可以吗？”  
“原来你在想这个啊，Of course you can”Louis温柔的刮了刮Harry的鼻尖，Harry把Louis的手握的更紧了。

他们挡走了所有问东问西的记者和尖叫的粉丝，他们拥有彼此，所以不怕任何事情，不管是媒体、舆论，还是management。  
-

在车上，Harry靠着Louis的肩膀，双臂抱着Louis的腰，像一只小猫咪。

Louis这才有时间好好近距离看看Harry。他变了好多，眼角爬上了一些鱼尾纹，头发变得比原来长了一点，鼻孔好像也变大了【作者注：别打我别打我我不是故意的我只是在凑字】

Harry在迷迷糊糊中说：“为什么这一年你不理我，我好想你……”

“我怕你恨我。”

“怎么会呢？你知道我不是这样的人的，我最爱的人就是你。”

“但是你和Camille……”Louis的声音甚至带上了一点哭腔。

Harry抚弄着Louis柔软的栗色头发，他还是当年的那个害羞却勇敢的小刺猬，但是在熟悉的人面前还是会把刺收起来，漏出自己脆弱的一面。

“小傻子，那只是个公关而已，我一点也不喜欢她的……”Harry的声音越来越小，越来越模糊，最后变成了轻轻的鼾声……  
-

等Harry醒来时，他躺在天鹅绒床上，上面有婴儿爽身粉和香草的味道，闻起来甜甜的。背景是简单的黑白色调，高大的落地窗，外面是一个小花园，随便放了几把椅子，他一时分辨不出来这是哪里。

他看到了坐在花园里摆弄吉他的Louis，萤火虫在绕着他飞，蓝得像大海的眼睛认真望着吉他弦，眉头却皱着。窗外星光闪闪的夜空来做背景，把Louis衬托的更加美丽。

Harry不由自主的凑上前来，但是被Louis发现了。

“Oh hi sunshine.”

“Boo～what are you doing？” Harry从后搂住了Louis。

“搞这个该死的F大横按，但是我的手太小了。”Louis撅着嘴委屈的说。

“那我来帮你吧。”Harry的手抚上琴弦，盖住Louis的手，“先把2指按到一品上，然后3指按到二品的三弦上，然后4指和5指按在三品的4弦5弦上……”

Harry的卷发蹭着Louis的脸，右手又放在Louis的腰间。他已经无心学琴了。

空气变得暖昧，慢慢被情欲填满。Louis转过身，把Harry扑倒在地。他几乎是扯下来了Harry昂贵的衣服，迫不及待的在Harry的脖颈、胸口、小腹上留下属于自己的痕迹。

Harry压抑不住从唇齿间发出的细碎的呻吟，身下的阴//茎已经硬的难受。从腿上的触感来看，Louis也应该按耐不住自己了。

“Lou……快操我……进入我……”“Are you ready？”“Yeah.”

这是一场温柔的性//爱，Harry柔软的仿佛像一滩水，任凭Louis开拓疆土。Louis进入的非常顺利，Harry射的时候舒服的弓起脊背，肠道夹紧了Louis的阴//茎，让Louis也释放了出来。这片草被碾压过后，湿乎乎的，不知道是汗水、泪水，还是新鲜的草汁、精//液。

两人在星空下双双睡下，Louis抱紧Harry：“I’ll never let you go.”  
-

等Louis醒来时，已经上午9点了。Louis怕Harry在布满晨露的草地上着凉，又不忍心叫起熟睡的他，只能用瘦小的身躯把他抱到床上。一番折腾后，Louis已经累的够呛【作者注：没有说蛤蜊胖的意思】，觉也醒的差不多了，便去做早餐，准备给Harry一个惊喜。

“Darling，wake uppppp—” Louis在做完早餐后蹦到床上，叫Harry起床。

“Noooooo—”Harry把头埋在Louis胸口撒娇，还不忘用手钩住Louis的脖子，在Louis脸上印下一个大大的吻。  
Louis终于把Harry拖到洗手池旁边，逼他起床。Harry在Louis的鼻子上蹭了一点洗面奶作为起床的抱怨。Louis挠Harry的痒痒作为回应，得到了一串银铃般的笑声。

在一番打闹中他们终于洗漱完毕（Harry把Louis已经1厘米长的胡子不客气的剃光了）。  
正当Harry准备去向往常一样做早餐时，Louis已经把一桌丰盛的早餐摆上了桌子。

“Surprise！！！”

“哇！Louis你好棒！我们晚上要好好出去喝一杯，为了庆祝你没有把厨房点着。”说完没等Louis回嘴，就开始狼吞虎咽的吃起来。Louis轻轻打了Harry一拳，宠溺地说：“慢点吃，喜欢吃以后还给你做。”

吃过早饭，Harry对Louis说他要去出去倒垃圾，Louis想都没想就让他独自去了。可是没想到，这几分钟，却变成了几小时，还让他差点失去了Harry。

“咔哒—”Louis带着钥匙关上了门。外面下着雨，好像和昨天没什么两样。  
他叹了一口气，点上了薄荷烟，戴上了墨镜。他强烈怀疑是Simon把Harry绑架了，所以已经联系保镖去调查了，但是他还是不放心，准备亲自去。  
-

Harry都要昏迷了，Simon在刚见他的那一拳还让他的脑子嗡嗡作响。皮鞭抽到了他的后背上，胳膊上，已经让他疼的都要没有知觉了。这还不是最过分的，Simon现在正在使劲用一个拳头在没有润滑的情况下捅进他的菊花。而有根不知道是谁的鸡巴在使劲往他嘴里捅，浓浓的腥味让他差点要呕吐出来。他只能暗自祷告Louis不要来，不能让Louis也遭受到这些。

Simon令人厌恶的鸡//巴进入了Harry，Harry还是没有挣扎。

Louis带着保镖闯了进去后，从走廊最里端的房间传出了Harry的含糊不清的呜咽声和皮鞭抽打肉的声音。

Louis迅速跑过去，直接把那间房间的门踹开。  
Harry赤身裸体的跪在地上，后背上遍布交错的红色伤痕，嘴里塞着一根肌肉男的大鸡//巴。而Simon正粗暴的操Harry，褶皱上已经溢出了鲜红的血液，触目惊心。

“Oh hey what's f**king going wrong！？”Louis喊着，用身体紧紧的护住Harry，使劲扯了一下Harry嘴里的那个鸡//巴。换来的是那人人的咒骂和雨点般落下的拳头。

“要知道当年可是我把你们两个编进乐队，现在你们就这么捣乱，要是没有我，你们俩就是一坨废物！”Simon吼着，一遍遍的揍Louis。

Harry用仅剩的力气一次一次的求Simon不要伤害Louis，呜咽着。Louis则是强忍疼痛，一遍遍的把拳头狠狠的揍在其他人身上，但是寡不敌众。

就在Louis觉得他和Harry要被打死了的时候，保镖带着警察赶来了。他们把Simon那伙人制服了，带上了警车。

Harry跪在地上，扶着Louis呕吐连连，但是除了酸水什么也吐不出来。他疼的全身发抖，浑身都是血、精//液和各种不明液体。Louis一直和紧握Harry的手，给他喂水，尽量让他感觉好一点。  
医生来了，给Harry和Louis检查身体。好在没有什么大碍，就是有几处瘀伤，在家里养养就好了。  
-

第二天的新闻播的都是：著名选秀节目创建人和评委因强//奸罪入狱，被判无期徒刑，曾压制公司员工自由。  
Harry笑着拉住Louis的手，  
“We finally run away from the dark.”

没错，他们逃离了笼罩他们将近十年的阴影，勇敢的拥抱自由和阳光，与彩虹。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看了这么多我的废话  
> 这个我和呱呱在小学的时候写的（没错这么小就写车，改之前的车比这个还过分），所以文风特别那个啥  
> 但是还是想发出来让那段半夜三更听着音乐敲字的时光没有遗憾


End file.
